


Tease and Touch

by Creatortan, PinkGluestick



Category: South Park
Genre: Baby Eric, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Eric Cartman, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kyle, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kinky, Loving Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Kyle Broflovski, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGluestick/pseuds/PinkGluestick
Summary: Eric pokes fun at his boyfriend, but don't worry, Daddy Kyle knows the perfect payback—in the form of a blushing, writhing baby boy. Filthy smut with an icing layer of fluff.





	Tease and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> a smutty rp I wrote w/ my good and perfect friend carter ;;o;; 
> 
> catch me on tumblr at [my blog](http://queenofthefaces.tumblr.com/) and hit up [carter's blog](https://frufruglue.tumblr.com/) for some FANTASTIC art (nsfw tho which i mean is JUST *eyes emoji*)

They had gone to have dinner with Sheila, and it was fine—it was always nice to see her—but the second Kyle stepped out of the room, his mother pulled out the family albums. Foolishly, Kyle thought, since he and Eric grew up together, there wouldn’t be anything _too_ embarrassing in the albums, but, alas, he was wrong. Sheila found the baby pictures, and she and Eric were cooing and pointing and Kyle wanted to melt into the floor.

Eric teased him _mercilessly_ on the drive home, especially since Sheila _gave him some copies_ of the photos for him to keep.

He thought he was in the clear, when they got back, because Eric seemed to drop it. But Eric wasn’t quite done yet, because maybe half an hour after they got home—

“You were _so_ cute,” Eric sighed, “What happened?”

Kyle grinned, deviously. Eric’s back was to him. Big mistake.

“What happened?” Kyle slid up behind Eric, pressing his hips to Eric’s ass, sliding his hands down Eric’s belly and down to his hips. His lips were just a breath away from Eric’s earlobe when he whispered, “You tell me what happened, baby.”  
  
Eric nearly creamed his pants. He swallowed the lump in his throat; he had a full body shudder when his brain focused directly on Kyle’s hips against his ass.  
  
“You got—y-you, umm, uhm I think your....”  
  
“Yeah? Go on, tell me, baby.”  
  
Kyle rubbed slow circles on Eric’s hips, his lips gently giving a slow, hot kiss to Eric’s sensitive neck.  
  
Did they crank the heat up? Eric was sweating bullets. Daddy was waiting for an answer. A very naughty, pissy daddy.  
  
“I think your— _oh.”_ Eric slapped a hand over his mouth. He moved it long enough to moan his answer. “You got.....beautiful.” He cringed at his word choice. Hot. Cute. Sexy. CUTER. Any of these would have been better but _fuck_ —when did Kyle start blowing in his ear?  
  
Kyle grinned and Eric could feel it against his neck, he slowly ground his hips against Eric’s ass. The word made him feel all warm and bubbly inside, but right now he was focusing on how his baby was reacting to his touch.  
  
“Beautiful, huh? What a lovely descriptor you’ve chosen, baby,” Kyle gently ran his fingertips under the hem of Eric’s shirt, right at the sensitive skin above the seam of his pants.  
  
“I could say you got beautiful too, baby, _mmm,_ that pretty face, and this body—" Kyle ground his hips again. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
  
Eric moaned deep and _long_ . His ass arched back into Kyle forcefully, his head lolled back. A perfect exposure of his delicate throat.  
  
Kyle wanted to moan with him, but the friction of his thrusting made him growl possessively instead. His fingers tickled the plushy strip of skin and Eric shivered against him.  
  
What Eric murmured took Kyle by surprise, though.  
  
“You think I’m...gorgeous?” It was so quiet.  
  
Kyle’s hands became gentle, rubbing softly over Eric’s skin, over the soft rolls Kyle absolutely adored.  
  
“Of course I do, look at you.” Kyle’s hands pressed firmly against Eric’s chest. “Your sweet little nipples...” His hands moved. “Your thick thighs and perfect ass...” Kyle’s hands squeezed Eric’s belly, indulgently. “This cute, beautiful little tummy...” Kyle took Eric’s jaw in his hand, next, moving Eric’s head so they’re face to face. “And just look at that face. Those eyes, your _lips.”_

Kyle kissed Eric, slowly, deeply.  

“You’re gorgeous— _fuck_ —you’re _decadent.”_ _  
_  
Warmth flooded Eric’s cheeks. He batted his lashes a few times to try and make sure the sincerity and possession in Kyle’s eyes wasn’t something his love addled brain was just making up.  
  
Kyle stared back.  
  
Eric jumped at the hand sliding under his shirt. It brushed over a little pink dot and made Eric arch and screw his eyes shut.  
  
Kyle was watching. Watching the way he squirmed when he rubbed circles around the little nub with his fingertips. Watching Eric tried to bite away his shy little moans with Kyle’s face so close, listening so intently.  
  
“Take this off, baby, let me see that body I love.” Kyle’s hands began to tug off Eric’s shirt, and the second the garment was off Kyle turned Eric around to face him, and he dropped to a knee to make sure his hands and mouth loved and laved over all of that soft, warm skin. Kyle nibbled down Eric’s belly, his hands squeezing his love handles, tugging him closer.  
  
Kyle’s eyes locked with Eric’s, his burning gaze strong and sure and full of all the adoration and lust swirling in his head. Seeing his baby mewl and coo did crazy things to him, and he never wanted it to stop. Kyle gave a wet, open mouthed kiss to Eric’s bellybutton, his teeth grazing the edge.  
  
“Let me hear you, baby, I love your voice.”  
  
"OH!" Eric's face felt hotter than before. Gooey, wet heat filled his belly and every inch of skin Kyle's mouth touched. Eric was damn near seeing stars at the rise in body temperature, and the affection in Kyle's eyes was making it hard to stand up straight.  
  
Kyle pulled him closer, letting Eric lean his little hands on Kyle’s shoulders. He liked being Eric's rock, his weight, his strength. Those mewls and moans and the way he relied on Kyle to keep him steady—it made him feel powerful, like he was all Eric needed. Kyle dipped his tongue in Eric’s button, making his little kitten absolutely _purr._ _  
_  
"Daddy...could you kiss....lower?"  
  
Eric’s knees felt weak, but Kyle was so solid under his palms. He curled forward with pleasure under Kyle’s careful ministrations. His little cock was hard in his sweatpants, the wet spot obvious—Eric always gushed pre; he was so sensitive, especially with Kyle teasing him so much.  
  
When Eric mumbled his question, his face was on fire, his hands trembling.  
  
Kyle smiled.  
  
“Of course, baby, let Daddy take care of you, sit back on the couch and let me make you feel good.”  
  
Eric stumbled to lay on the couch, his legs splayed open. Kyle licked his lips as he settled between them. Kyle kissed the line of skin just above Eric’s waistband.  
  
“My beautiful baby,” Kyle hummed.  
  
He skimmed his fingers over the waistband of Eric’s pants, slowly, every so slowly tugging them down, his lips following every centimeter of new, exposed skin.  
  
Eric was ready to explode. Kyle was so, _so_ agonizingly close to his prize. Every trail of tongue over a new inch of skin had Eric's hips bucking harder and harder for friction.  
  
"Oh, baby," Kyle cooed into the lowest part of Eric's soft little tummy, "You're so eager."  
  
Eric’s head fell back against the head piece. "Daddy, please. d-don’t tease me. I've wanted you all ni—" Eric shut his mouth. He better not look _too_ desperate.  
  
Oh, but Kyle was ever interested.

"What was that baby? You’ve wanted me for how long?"  
  
Eric swallowed, arching his hips as high as he could in a silent plea for him to continue. "I—I..."  
  
Kyle's mouth trailed lower until he was nipping teasingly at the base of Eric’s cock.  
  
"Tell Daddy what you were going to say, baby."  
  
Eric whined, his thighs trembling. Kyle was teasing him with purpose now, his tongue barely poking around Eric’s groin, his teeth scraping on Eric’s sensitive thighs. Eric mewled, his hands gripping on the fabric of the couch, fists clenching desperately as he tried to control his breathing, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
“C’mon baby, I like being wanted by you.”  
  
Kyle licked a hot stripe up Eric’s cock, making his baby sob loudly. Before Eric could thrust his hips anymore, Kyle pressed them down with his hands. The very tip of Kyle’s tongue played with the head of Eric’s cock, tracing swirling patterns that felt so tantalizingly good but nowhere near enough—they set Eric’s nerves on fire.  
  
“D-daddy please—"  
  
“Baby, I love hearing you beg, but I asked you a question: how long have you wanted me?”  
  
"OH DADDY, ALL NIGHT! All night! I—I tried to be good at dinner and I tried not to think about your cock on the drive back but—Daddddyyy plllease. I've wanted you, I've w-wanted you—"  
  
"Shhh, baby, that's enough."

Eric's pitiful confession had pulled right at Kyle's heart strings, and honestly, he couldn't bear another moment of his poor little baby's cries and his own mouth not wrapped around that proud, pink cock.  
  
"Daddy—" Eric whimpered, eager to explain himself, afraid his cries hadn't been enough.  
  
Kyle dove in, fitting his mouth around the hard, rigid dick between Eric's thighs. He gave a few experimental sucks to get it positioned just right. His tongue perfectly lined beneath the hard little member, giving it its first few long, wet strokes.  
  
Eric almost choked on his spit. The sudden, hot, sucking heat of Kyle’s mouth sent a jolt of electricity through Eric’s entire body, forcing his back to arch up, his head to be thrown back, his hands almost tearing a hole in the couch fabric.  
  
“DADDY! Oh god— _fuck_ , ngh—ah, ah—it’s ssso good—" Eric’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. One of his hands, against his will, tangled in Kyle’s curls, gripping the hair tightly, but not making Kyle move anymore than he was.  
  
Kyle pulled off, only for a moment, to look up at his wrecked, flushed, moaning baby.  
  
“I wanted you all night too, baby.” Kyle rolled his thumb under the head of Eric’s cock, gathering the pre that had dripped down, smearing it, warm and sticky, down Eric’s throbbing shaft.  
  
“You wore those skinny jeans to dinner, when you know they make your ass look so fucking edible. You teased me when we got home, too, sucking a popsicle in your hot little mouth for dessert.”  
  
Kyle pushed Eric’s thighs up, spreading them wide, putting Eric’s heels on the couch, spreading his cheeks and exposing his baby’s most sensitive parts.  
  
“I want my dessert too, baby.”  
  
Kyle's tongue met with the pink ring of muscle with a single, solid stroke. His eyes flickered up to study the mixture of sudden shock, and then absolute desolation on Eric's flushed face. He licked his tongue upward again and lingered over the dip in muscle.  
  
Eric’s eyes rolled back and cock gave a hard little jump. Kyle was eager to stoke the fire. The next series of licking was followed with gentle sucking. Warm, unexplainable tingling spread through his thighs and tummy.  
  
"Daddy..." Eric moaned weakly. He could barely keep his eyes open. His thighs were trembling, tears began to pull in the corner of his eyes, and Kyle mercilessly sucked and spit inside the tight, empty little hole.  
  
Kyle squeezed Eric’s cheeks with his hands, pushing his face deeper. He pushed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring. He was practically fucking Eric with his tongue, feeling how that hole desperately clenched around him, looking for something thicker, longer. Eric’s toes curled. Kyle’s mouth was dripping hot, wet spit all over his hungry little hole and it was driving him _crazy._  
  
“D-daddy...my head feels fuzzy...” Eric panted, his hand pushing Kyle’s face just a little harder, keeping him still as his hips began to circle, to grind down on Kyle’s tongue.  
  
Eric’s cock was gushing a steady stream of pre down his belly. Kyle left Eric’s sweet, pink hole with a final, suckling kiss, before rising to lap at that stream of pre. He started from where the little sticky river had slid down Eric’s hip, his tongue followed between the rolls of his belly. Kyle followed the salty-sweet trail until he was suckling and kissing the pre that had collected in Eric’s bellybutton, making sure to get every last drop of his baby’s sweetness. Eric's whole body was shaking, his little hands curled into fists.  
  
"DADDY That feels so-so good! I love you!"  
  
Kyle felt a burst of heat in his chest. he groaned low in his throat. He kissed the sensitive little button one last time before moving up to lock lips with the shivering angel beneath him. Eric yelped in surprise, but melted instantly as their tongues melded together. It was warm and wet and sweet.

Kyle pulled away as quickly as the kisses had started.  
  
He stood over the wide eyed angel, tugging his zipper down and giving Eric a look of total possession.  
  
"I want to show you how much I love you too, baby."  
  
Eric’s mouth watered at the sight of Kyle’s prominent bulge. Kyle was everywhere—Kyle was all he could see, all he could hear, everything he wanted. Eric’s eyes had gone glassy, completely clouded over with love and lust.  
  
One of his trembling hands reached down between his legs, and he pressed his shaking fingers to his sopping little hole. He shook his hips, giving his daddy a little show while he rubbed at his rim with his fingertips.  
  
“Mm!! Love me—love me, Daddy!” Eric begged, circling his hips like the needy little baby he was.  
  
Kyle stared at him like he was an absolute _vision_ , which honestly he was. Eric rubbing his tiny ring of muscle 'til it was red and smeared with Daddy's spit.  
  
Eric bucked his hips into his hand, fighting hard to keep his eyes trained on Kyle, the object of his desire and master of his pleasure.  
  
"Don’t think I'll need to use your succulent little mouth, pumpkin. That hole is already dripping." Kyle stroked himself a few times, eagerly taking in the sight.  
  
"O-Oh _fuck,_ " Eric’s eyes rolled back. He spread his legs further and let Kyle's hand settle him back onto the couch,  
  
Kyle watched with hungry eyes as Eric squirmed and writhed on the bed, eager for Kyle to take him, fuck him, love him. Kyle swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing in his hand. His eyes took a quick sweep of the room, and on an end table he saw a tub of coconut oil, innocently left out from the last time Eric had used it. Lazily, Kyle sauntered over to take the tub in hand.  
  
“You know what this is, baby?” Kyle dipped his fingers into the solid oil, scraping some onto his fingertips. “This is what I’m gonna use to make your pussy wet for me. Get you ready for my cock.”  
  
The coconut oil felt chilly when compared to Eric’s heated skin, and Kyle relished in the whimper he pulled from his baby when he slathered the chunk of oil down the center of Eric’s spread cheeks. “Mmm...but we have to warm it up first, get it nice and slick.”  
  
Kyle batted Eric’s hands away and massaged the chunk of coconut oil on to Eric’s pink, overheated skin. Every swipe of his fingers left behind more trails of slick. The oil coated Kyle’s fingers. Eric ground down on them, desperate for the friction. But Kyle held back, taking in Eric’s beautiful writhing, the way his flush had colored his face and traveled down his chest. Kyle’s fingers just teased the outside of the rim, the coconut oil dripping down his knuckles. He didn’t push in.  
  
“If your hungry little pussy wants my fingers, baby, you’re gonna have to take them yourself.”  
  
Eric's face felt like fire, the implications were not lost on him. How could Kyle be so teasing and cruel? Eric wiggled his hips, chasing those filling fingers to bury deep inside him. Kyle watched the show with eyes lit like starlight. It was.....hypnotizing.  
  
Eric's hips swayed, moans filling the air. His little hole working himself open on Kyle's fingers like it was the only thing he hungered for. Kyle's knuckles soon disappeared, but what really had his breath hitching was how Eric took them further. He pushed his hips down, groan rumbling in his soft little chest, and sank back onto Kyle's fingers to the hilt. Kyle flexed his fingers, blood pumping at the sudden shaking it caused in his baby.

Eric thrust his hips down with wild abandon. Once Kyle’s fingers were inside of him all of his blood turned molten.  
  
“Mmm, Daddy....deeper, I—ngh—I need you deeper...”  
  
Wet, slick noises filled the room, ringing in Eric’s ears like a lewd symphony. His heart raced.  
  
Kyle watched the show, licking his lips, taking in how his baby pleasured himself. With his free hand, Kyle began slicking up his cock with coconut oil.  
  
“Tell me what you need, baby,” Kyle said, his voice gruff with sex.  
  
“Daddy~” Eric’s voice was hoarse. His eyelashes fluttered. “Please. I need— _AH!”_ _  
_  
Between Eric’s wriggling hips and Kyle’s long, reaching fingers, something heartstopping was brushed from deep inside Eric’s ass.

 _"AH! Oh, oh! Ah!”_ He cried and shook, unable to keep himself moving steadily.  
  
“Oh, honey, what do you need?”  
  
“K... _KYLE!”_ _  
_  
“Tell me, baby. What does Daddy need to do to love you better?”  
  
Eric sobbed, his heels digging into the couch as his hips bucked wildly. Frustrated, aroused tears pricked at the corners of his big doe eyes.  
  
“D-daddy, please, please—k-kiss me?” Eric begged, needing to feel Kyle close to him, to have Kyle’s lips claim him, love him.  
  
“Mmm, of course baby, what else do you need?” Kyle crooked his fingers in Eric, eliciting the sweetest little keen as he teased his baby’s sweet spot.  
  
“Ffff—" Eric rolled his hips on Kyle’s fingers, needy. “Fuck me, please fuck me, Daddy!” Eric’s voice was high pitched with his desperation, his desire. He sounded every bit the cute little baby he was, spread out for Kyle.  
  
“There’s my good boy...” Kyle grinned, leaning down to capture Eric’s lips in another heartstoppingly tender kiss. Kyle removed his fingers from Eric’s hole, groaning when he felt the desperate clench chase them, the pink ring trying to stay filled. Eric whined into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle almost tripped over himself as he quickly stripped his clothes off, matching Eric’s nude state. The skin-contact was _electric._  
  
“Love you, love you Daddy...” Eric mumbled, bleary with sex and adoration.  
  
These soft, filthy things Kyle was saying, this praise, it made Eric's skin prick with heat. He felt special and warm.  
  
Kyle ran his hands over his smooth, shaky thighs, delighting in the gentle bucking and moaning he received. Eric had practically melted into the couch. His fingertips traced over the bottom of Eric’s thighs down to his cheeks, skimming and teasing.  
  
Eric groaned pitifully. He looked entirely like he was falling apart at the seams. Kyle couldn't deny how much he wanted to fill the ache his sweetheart was feeling. He wanted to heal that desperate, pleading look in his eye.  
  
"Baby?" Kyle carefully pulled his cheeks further apart, giving a little rub and squeeze.  
  
"AHH! Y-yes Da-daddy?"  
  
"You're so good for your daddy, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" He nodded weakly, eyes rolling back.  
  
Kyle brought his hips closer, sharing an unmistakable body heat between them. Eric felt it, too. His daddy's cock so close to his empty little hole, it was making him dizzy.

"I'm going to fuck you now, sweetheart. Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Eric shook his head 'yes', lids too heavy to see through.  
  
Kyle leaned over his awaiting entrance. He relished in the feeling. It was incredible, it always was, Eric’s tight, needy little hole, greedily sucking him in. Kyle pushed his hips forward achingly slow—feeling as every single inch of his cock was engulfed by that soft, wet heat. He let just the head of his cock rest in his baby’s hole, still teasing, even when his thighs shook with the effort to keep still.  
  
Eric’s mouth fell open. His hands shot out to grip at Kyle’s shoulders, needing something to ground himself.  
  
“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Tell me how much you want my cock, tell me how you want it—" Kyle babbled, his chest tight with adoration, his eyes locking with Eric’s. Eric’s nails dragged down his back, and Kyle shallowly rocked his hips, barely a thrust, in response to the beautiful pleasure-pain of the sensation.  
  
“DADDY! DADDY! I want your cock SO baaad. I _love_ your cock, Daddy! I love _you!_ Please, Daddy put it in me deeper!! Please, please, please~”  
  
Kyle’s swallowed the lump in his throat. Eric’s desperate cries making all the heat pull in his gut. Tears welling in the corner of his baby’s eyes as he fought and lost to keep them from rolling back.  
  
“Oh baby.” Kyle barely whispered, his voice sounding as if he was in awe. This beautiful thing with heaving chest and rigid cock who Kyle had the head of his prick nestled neatly inside was truly a vision.  
  
“Daddy~” Eric whined. Kyle realized he was staring too long.  
  
“Baby.” Kyle said, nuzzling the side of Eric’s face. “Daddy’s right here, and he’s gonna give you what you need, ok baby?”  
  
“I—”  
  
Kyle didn’t wait for his precious little bunny to sob another second. He sank his hips straight into the plush flesh of Eric’s ass. His cock driving home and rubbing all of Eric’s sweet spot in the process. Eric’s eyes lit up like he was seeing stars. His fingers dig into Kyle’s back, head falling back with a shuddering cry. Kyle was shaking, his cock so far inside all that gripping and squeezing, massaging his dick and making his pre leak.  
  
Kyle swore, his voice breaking into a heady groan. He couldn’t help himself, and his hips only stayed still for a mere moment, just long enough for him to take in the feeling of that tight heat, before he was roughly, quickly, deeply thrusting into that sweet hole.  
  
Eric’s ankles hooked around Kyle’s back, mindlessly driving him closer. Kyle was fucking into Eric hard, growling in his ear, covering his neck and chest with sucking, biting kisses. Eric felt so good, so full. Every thrust sent a new wave of heat through his core, a pulsing wave of heaven. His toes curled. Unthinkingly, he began to roll his hips down, to meet Kyle’s thrusts, making Kyle’s big cock grind against his sweet spot. He moaned, loudly, drool escaping down his chin as he mewled and sobbed his lover’s name.  
  
Kyle leaned back, taking in the panting, moaning baby he had writhing underneath him, a vision of pleasure, of perfection. Eric’s body jiggled with every hard thrust, and the sight of that soft, plush body moving, squirming, blushing, made Kyle’s cock throb, made him go just a little faster.  
  
“F-fuck, baby, so beautiful...”  
  
Kyle stared mesmerized by the way Eric’s tits bounced with every thrust.

“My baby...my a-angel— _oh_ ... so beautiful.”  
  
Eric felt like his heart could explode. Kyle’s cock was his pleasure, his loving words were his security, and his green eyes filled with such adoration were Eric’s reason for being. He felt so good, he felt so loved. His daddy was calling him beautiful and moaning because of HIS ass. HE made his daddy feel so much bliss.  
  
Kyle drove in deeper, harder. His hips snapping forward. Eric was sobbing into Kyle’s chest. His cock between them being rubbed, making him dizzy.  
  
“That’s it baby,” Kyle put a hand under Eric’s head, holding his drooling face against him. “That’s it. Feel good for Daddy. I love you too.” Kyle held Eric close, every inch of their bodies touching.  
  
Eric heard Kyle’s confession, and those four magic little words sent the strongest shocks through him, the blaze of heat shooting into his veins. Eric sobbed. He curled up against Kyle, feeling full and loved and absolutely on fire in the best way possible. His whole body seized, muscles clenching, tightening.

Eric threw his head back. He screamed Kyle’s name as he came, his cum making a sticky mess between them, warm and gooey and only adding to Eric’s sensitivity. His whole body spasmed with the force of his orgasm. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle!  
  
And Kyle kept thrusting. The sudden clench of his baby’s tight ass almost made his hips stutter to a stop, the pressure almost overwhelming. Then Eric relaxed, totally boneless, his blissed out eyes heavy as they watched Kyle. His body was open, still ready to be used by his daddy. Kyle felt wild heat at his baby's cry of release and the spasm walls pulsing around his dick.  
  
Kyle moaned deep and long, staring down at the fucked out bundle of bliss underneath him. Eric stared back with flushed, tear stained cheeks. Kyke’s hips forced his way in and out of the tight little ass. Warmth thrumming through every inch of him, Kyle leaned down shakily to lock his lips over Eric's. Eric swallowed Kyle’s moan, but did nothing to dim the intensity of that moan.

Eric relished in the way Kyle groaned and growled into his mouth, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. But Eric couldn't look away. Not with Kyle, the force of all his pleasure and affection unraveling before him, _because_ of him.  
  
_“Baby,”_ Kyle moaned desperately. Eric felt the familiar wet, hot filling of Kyle's cum unloading in his ass. It pushed out around Kyle's frantic pumping dick and down the crevice of his cheeks.  
  
Eric reached out and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck, keeping him close and forcing him deeper. He wanted all of Daddy's cum.  
  
Kyle gave the most pitiful cry Eric would probably ever hear from him. They shook together. Kyle breathed heavily, his face buried in Eric’s hair as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He ran his hands down Eric’s body, lovingly.  
  
Eric sighed happily, as he always did when he was full and satisfied. His hands slid from Kyle’s neck to his shoulders. He pushed Kyle back, and gazed at him adoringly before cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a gentle kiss—all lazy, slow lips. Kyle distracted Eric by sucking on his tongue—the way that always made him shiver—and used the opportunity to pull out.  
  
Eric whined at the feeling, the loss. He also whined at the sticky-icky feeling of his daddy’s cum dripping out of him, sliding down his thighs. He never knew whether he liked the feeling or not—but he definitely loved the pleased, almost smug look on Kyle’s face when he leaned back to watch. Eric was no blushing virgin...exactly....but Kyle's intense staring and the way he bit his lip had heat flooding Eric's cheeks.  
  
Kyle couldn't help the way his hand reached out to cup one. His thumb running back and forth over the warm skin. There was so much affection in the gesture alone, it made Eric shudder.  
  
"Um, Kahl...." Eric whimpered.  
  
Kyle remembered the cum pouring from his baby's abused little hole. Right, better take care of that. Poor baby.  
  
"Let's clean you up, honey." Kyle leaned down and kissed him before pulling him up into his arms. Eric clung to him, face smushed into his chest as Kyle carried him to the bathroom.  
  
"You sleepy, baby?" Kyle's voice was a rumble with Eric's ear at his chest. Almost a purr but so much stronger, rougher.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Eric mumbled, sounding as pitiful as he could muster. Trying to earn his Daddy's affections, a guilty pleasure he liked to indulge in.  
  
"Oh, baby. Let's get you to bed sooner." Kyle cooed. Eric was rolling in his success.  
  
Kyle knew Eric was playing so Kyle would treat him nicer—but Kyle was so weak to his baby that he just wanted to spoil him anyways. Kyle shifted Eric’s weight in his arms so he could use one hand to turn on the bath water. While he waited, he sat on the toilet with Eric in his lap. Kyle gave Eric’s temple a few quick kisses, making his baby giggle.  
  
When the water was an acceptable temperature, Kyle gently placed Eric in the tub, running a hand through his hair fondly. Eric’s soft washcloth and fragrant soaps sat within arms reach, but Kyle didn’t know how much of a special baby Eric wanted to be tonight.  
  
“Do you need Daddy to help you wash up, sweetheart?”  
  
Eric bit his lip, feeling a tinge of bashfulness for Kyle’s obvious indulgence in Eric’s thirst for affection. He knew Kyle more than willingly bent to his baby’s wants and needs, happily in fact. But deep down, Eric felt sort of needy and selfish for all his clinging.  
  
Kyle kissed his nose, sending Eric into a series of giggles and squirming. Kyle’s hands held him firmly over his lap. A solid weight even when Eric felt like he could float away.  
  
“Ummm....would you....uh-huh. I‘d like that, Daddy.”  
  
Kyle grinned, warmth filling his chest. Only he could make foul mouthed, impish, demon boy Eric Cartman turn into a bumbling blush-fest.  
  
“Sure, baby.” He stood and helped Eric get positioned in the tub. Kyle climbed in behind him, taking special care to pepper his neck with kisses as he fit his lap to Eric’s ass.  
  
Eric sank back immediately. His back into Kyle’s chest. It knocked the air out of the taller boy for a moment.  
  
“Comfy?”  
  
“Mm-hm.” Eric puffed innocently. “My Daddy is the comfiest.”  
  
Kyle ran his hands over Eric’s arms.  
  
“Mm, I don’t think so...” Kyle wrapped his arms around Eric’s middle, kissing him just below his ear. “Because my baby is the comfiest. So soft, so sweet...”  
  
“Aw, Daddy! Stop it!” Eric giggled, so enraptured with their innocent play. It made him feel so safe, infinitely secure and endlessly loved.  
  
“Let’s get you all cleaned up...” Kyle reached for Eric’s washcloth and lathered up soap onto it, the fragrant, fruity smell wafting around them. Kyle kissed the side of Eric’s neck. He ran the cloth over the spot and started making circles over Eric’s back and shoulders.  
  
The little kitten’s stress melted as Kyle dug the cloth a little deeper into the muscles of his neck. It was heaven getting massages like this. Kyle kissed Eric’s ear when he heard the little whimpers that escaped his baby. It made Eric shiver violently at the sudden warmth in his ear, his face turning pink.  
  
“Mmph, stop Daddy. That tickles. Rub harder.”  
  
“Such a brat,” Kyle whispered affectionately.  
  
Kyle rubbed the cloth harder around the lowest part of his back. Eric almost fell forward into the water from bliss.  
  
“Right there?” Kyle cooed, playfully mocking.

Eric blushed harder, squirming.  
  
“Daddy...stop being mean...” Eric pouted, his pink lips pursing as he looked over his shoulder at Kyle. “I thought this was for me...”  
  
Kyle dug his fingers into a particularly hard knot. Eric jerked forward, a choked moan escaping him. Kyle grinned.  
  
“Daddy!” Eric whined.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel good, sweetheart? Daddy’s hands on you?” Kyle teased again.  
  
Eric didn’t respond, instead he crossed his arms petulantly.  
  
“Aw, did I make my baby mad at me?” Kyle kissed between Eric’s shoulderblades. “I was only teasing; you know how cute you are when you’re teased...I just couldn’t resist...”  
  
Eric kept pouting, his face pink. He felt all fluttery when his daddy got like this—apologetic but still playful.  
  
“Hm...c’mon, baby, what can Daddy do to make you feel better?” Kyle purposefully moved his hands to Eric’s hips, pulling his baby flush against his chest.  
  
“I mean...you could...” Eric shifted against his lap, turning to hide his face. “Wash lower. I mean, where the ick is.”  
  
Kyle suppressed the urge to bite one of those sensitive earlobes—they always seemed to make Eric snap into attention.  
  
“Oh yeah? Dowwwn...here?” Kyle rubbed the washcloth over Eric’s inner thigh. He stroked it in circles and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
Eric purred like an absolute kitten, making Kyle grin, prideful.  
  
“Hm, that IS a good spot, huh?” He ran the cloth a little higher up and could feel the little shift in water from the way Eric shivered.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled the cloth up to Eric’s hip, completely ignoring the space between his legs and the obvious build up of cum pouring out of his little hole.  
  
Eric whined, again. His face screwing up in frustration. His body was starting to heat up, his skin electrified from Kyle’s touch. Before Eric could complain again, Kyle was moving his baby’s hips up.  
  
“C’mon, baby, let’s get you up.”  
  
“Wh-what?” Eric said, confused. He went up anyways, though, bracing his hands on the wall, one palm on either side of the spout. As he lifted his body out of the water, the displacement left the level lower, completely exposing him to his daddy. Eric’s face flushed with the sudden realization.  
  
Eric turned to look over his shoulder, but he couldn't see what Kyle was doing back there. He shifted his hips around a bit, feeling a chill run through him, though not from temperature. The quiet was starting to make him nervous. He swallowed, about to ask what Kyle was waiting for when a pair of hands reached out and placed themselves on either of his cheeks.  
  
Even knowing it was coming, Eric jumped. But that paled in comparison to the feeling of being parted and pulled and exposed for Kyle to see. He had a front row seat to a perfectly cum glistening hole and Eric could only shiver and shake. His hands tried to grip the wall better to no avail.  
  
His nerves finally got the better of him.

"Ky— _AH!"_ _  
_  
A thumb tenderly swiped over the pink little hole. Then in a firm, wet stripe, a tongue.  
  
Eric nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"D-DADDY!?"  
  
The tongue made another coat of spit over the sensitive hole.  
  
"Ohh f-f _uck.."_ _  
_  
Kyle's tongue began searching out every ripple of muscle and flesh around the little button. He licked and slurped at the very bottom of his hole, unable to help rubbing a finger at Eric's perineum. It earned him a loud, earth shaking cry from the the shivering boy.  
  
As Kyle's tongue soon began to prod at the little opening, Eric nearly collapsed forward against the wall.  
  
Kyle's long, slender fingers rubbed firm little circles into Eric's taint. His tongue fetching all the cum out of Eric's ass in sweet little sucks and kisses.  
  
Eric was getting dizzy and his heavy breathing wasn't helping any. Kyle's other hand snuck around to Eric's front. Eric promptly received the scare of a lifetime when skilled, lithe fingers began to cup and play with his balls. He couldn't get his his ass arched into Kyle's mouth _enough_. Heat flooded the space between Eric's legs, his belly filling with liquid fire. Suddenly, it was all too hot in their little bath session. Kyle's hand groped his front just as his tongue made a series of tight little swirls around his inner ring Eric's knees began to shake and he couldn't keep from leaning his face against the wall and drooling, completely star-struck Kyle's spit was now the perpetrator leaking from Eric's hole.  
  
"Oh _GOD,_ DADDY! PLEASE! _YES!"_ Eric didn't know exactly what he was crying for, but Kyle was able to answer his prayers with a slurp and suck over the center of his hole with a following jab of tongue. His whole body was shaking. Kyle seemed perfectly unphased, relaxed even.  
  
He murmured something into Eric's hole, totally unintelligible and driving the little shuddering kitten into a frenzy.  
  
Eric pushed his hips back again, Kyle gladly receiving him.  
  
"DADDY! DADDY! OH GOD, _KYLE!"_ _  
_  
Kyle hummed, Eric able to feel his smile against his skin. Eric’s face turned scarlet. He closed his eyes to escape him embarrassment for how needy he sounded and instead focused on Kyle's ceaseless licking.  
  
Kyle hadn't eaten his ass like this, this deep, this thorough, in a week. They'd been so busy and stressed and there was so _much_ to do. Kyle knew how much his poor baby needed this.  
  
Kyle pulled back a moment, taking the hand from Eric's perineum.  
  
Eric whimpered pitifully at the loss. _Why_ did Daddy stop? Didn't he want him? Fuck—what was wrong?  
  
"Please, Daddy—”  
  
Eric gripped the wall with bare nails as he unmistakably felt Kyle push his middle and ring finger straight into his ass. Then part.  
  
Eric gasped, the air knocked out of him. His knees were weak and his head was foggy now. He couldn't see anything, couldn't _think_ anything. It wasn't until Kyle snuck his tongue into the split of flesh that Eric thought he might cum a second time untouched. His eyes snapped open, seeing only white little stars scattering his vision.  
  
Kyle's fingers carefully began to scissor and pump. His tongue danced along every inch of hole, inside and out, he could reach.  
  
"Kahl, I love you." Eric sounded positively _drunk_ . it was partly true. He was definitely under the influence. "Fuck, Daddy, Kyle, I love you. I _need_ you. I love your mouth, daddy. You love me so good. I want you all the time. I want you _right now._ I want your kisses. _Please,_ Daddy, please keep kissing my button. _I love you."_ He didn't know when he had started sobbing.  
  
Kyle's other hand left Eric's balls and cupped the head of his cock. He gently began to stroke down to the middle of Eric's dick, then up, ringing out fresh strings of pre that leaked over the slit. The fingers scissoring his ass began to push in a little rougher. Eric's entire body moving with the motions, entirely at Kyle's will. The hand on his dick became lighter, teasing the head with the occasional push of a thumb.  
  
Kyle drew his mouth away long enough to stare at the slop of spit and pinch of red covering his baby's abused little hole. Satisfied, Kyle nipped and licked at the outside of his ring again as his fingers hooked and searched.  
  
Success.  
  
Eric seized up. Right _there_ ; perfect.  
  
Kyle found his prize and began rubbing Eric's prostate with his fingertips.  
  
Eric felt like the inside of his dick was being stroked. Drooled pooled from the corner of his gaping, screaming mouth.

And Kyle dug deeper. Kyle’s tongue traced the letter A into the bottom of Eric’s asshole. His fingers sped up and started circling the bundle of nerves inside. He pushed a little harder, his reward: another gush of precum over the hand stroking Eric's rigid cock.

The head of Eric’s prick was red and begging for release by the way the shaft twitched in Kyle's gentle hand. Kyle kindled the fire. His hand suddenly stroked to the base of Eric's cock, then up. He gripped a little tighter and forced the fingers in Eric's ass to rub faster.  
  
Kyle's jaw was positively aching, but the taste of cum and spit and _Eric_ fed his desire to keep sucking. He traced along the edges that his fingers didn't prevent and occasionally dipped a tongue inside.  
  
" _Oh my god—_ Kyle! _Kyle!_ I’m gonna cum! " Eric's body writhed and thrashed.  
  
Kyle licked harder, focusing on the inside. His tongue pulling the muscles apart with force. He fingered Eric’s prostate and pushed. His hand on Eric's dick stroking hard and fast now. Kyle only pulled back to give Eric the encouragement, and emotional head rush, he needed.  
  
"Let go, Eric. Cum. I'm stroking your dick and eating your pussy because I want my baby to cum. Don’t wait for me." Kyle didn't get through his sentence when the first stripe of cum painted the wall and Eric screamed. Kyle's fingers worked him open, his hand kept pumping.  
  
Eric closed his eyes and was filled with the image of Kyle in his stupid green hat and orange coat and knee high boots blowing him a kiss at the bus stop.  
  
Kyle’s hand kept pulling at Eric’s dick, cum spilling out over his knuckles.

 _“Oh—FUCK!”_ Eric moaned, “Oh my _god—”_  
  
Kyle nipped and sucked and slurped. His fingers hooked again and forced the last of Eric's orgasm out of him. The kitten shook and writhed against the hot mouth and working fingers.  
  
Why did Kyle have to say pussy? _Eric’s_ pussy?  
  
Kyle's began to stroke his dick slower and slower. The final gush of cum dribbling out. Kyle nestled his fingers in his ass and gave a final rub to the abused little prostate. He hated saying goodbye when Eric was in so much pleasure  
  
Kyle kissed his hole a couple times, then went to do his civic duty of keeping the limp, shaking body of his boyfriend up from falling over. Eric collapsed into him when Kyle pulled him backward. He didn't have an ounce of energy left in him—he was damn near counting sheep.  
  
Kyle pushed Eric’s sweaty bangs out of his face and pulled him closer.  
  
"I like you, ya know." Kyle whispered hoarsely.

“I want to be your fucking wife,” Eric mumbled, barely coherent, "That was incredible....I love you so much."

Kyle turned him around, pulling Eric into his lap bridal style and sinking further into the tub.

"You feel like a movie with Stan tomorrow?" Kyle kissed his shoulder, a hand rubbing over the little dip of Eric's belly button.

"Wha— _Sure,_ whatever. Don't you know you just ate my ass to kingdom come?" Eric said, "My fucking hips are sore. SOMEHOW."  
  
"Shhh, baby's getting fussy. You need to sleep."  
  
"You're the _worst.”_

"Come on. We're getting you to bed."  
  
“I need to get out of this fucking tub, that’s what I need. My fingers are raisins...”  
  
“They’re cute raisins, though...” Kyle cooed, playfully.  
  
“Oh my _god—_ shut up...”  
  
Kyle had to support Eric when they stood in the bath—Eric’s post-orgasm legs were basically useless noodles, which Eric loudly complained about in between yawns.  
  
Kyle let Eric ramble, listening to how his words getting more slurred with his exhaustion. Kyle hummed and nodded at the right moments, grinning to himself at how adorable his boyfriend was—losing his train of thought, swaying as he stood while Kyle towel-dried his hair for him.  
  
After wrapping them both up in fluffy towels, Kyle held Eric by the hand to lead him to their room. Eric followed obediently, occasionally knocking into Kyle as walked.  
  
“Sorry....” Eric mumbled, after he stepped on Kyle’s heels for the third time in a row.  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Kyle replied, his voice so saturated with affection he would’ve been embarrassed if Eric were fully awake to hear it.  
  
Kyle opened their bedroom door and gently guided Eric in.  
  
“What pajamas do you want to wear tonight, baby?” Kyle asked, rummaging through Eric’s pajama drawer. Eric just hummed. “Baby? Do you want pants or shorts?”  
  
Those were the broad categories of Eric’s pj’s, and how restful his sleep would be in part depended on his mood for which he’d like to wear.  
  
Eric’s eyes fluttered heavily.  
  
“Sssshorts.....” he slurred.  
  
Kyle took out Eric’s favorite short-based pajamas—a soft, silky number with pastel pink fabric that came with a matching robe. Eric loved lounging around the house in the matching set, and Kyle was already planning the breakfast in bed they’d have tomorrow. He spoiled his baby, he knew, but he couldn’t help it, not when Eric responded so wonderfully to the positive attention, not when he deserved to be loved so much.  
  
Kyle took a brief moment to grab some boxers for himself, slipping them on quickly before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.  
  
Kyle made his way over to Eric, pj’s in hand. He gently kissed Eric’s forehead, pushing his damp hair out of the way.  
  
“Good choice,” Kyle said quietly, more to himself than anything, considering Eric was half-asleep on his feet. “I love how you look in shorts anyways, and I know you love how comfortable they are.” Kyle also loved being able to tangle his legs with Eric’s bare ones when they slept.  
  
“Hold on my shoulders, baby, and step into your shorts,” Kyle instructed, kneeling down.  
  
“You’re so good to me...” Eric mumbled, his hands braced on Kyle’s bare shoulders as he stepped into his shorts.  
  
“I know I am.” Kyle slid Eric’s shorts up his perfect legs, his beautiful hips. He gave Eric a little kiss, right under his bellybutton, before rising to a stand, the matching silky tank top in hand.  
  
“Raise your arms.” And then Kyle slid the shirt over Eric’s head. Eric sighed.  
  
Kyle led Eric to their bed, easing him under the covers. Eric didn’t want Kyle to go, and Kyle didn’t want to leave his side either, but—

“Baby, I have to turn the lights off.” Kyle tried to soothe his petulant, sleepy, adorable boyfriend. “I’ll be right back, I promise. Keep the bed warm for me, okay?”  
  
Eric nodded, a pout on his lips. Kyle ran to the other side of the room embarrassingly quickly, eager to shuffle up next to his boyfriend under the covers.  
  
And he did. Kyle dove under the blankets, immediately scooting over to be next to Eric, the two of them automatically reaching for one another, seeking each other’s presence and warmth.  
  
“Love you...” Eric mumbled, snuggling into Kyle’s chest with a sleepy little smile.  
  
“Love you too, tummy-bunny,” Kyle said back, his arms wrapped firmly, lovingly, around his beloved.


End file.
